clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapids
Chat Wildfire padded out and sniffed the air. He spotted a rabbit in the grass and began to stalk it Shadowheart paded in and layed in a patch of sun Wildfire leapt forward and caught the rabbit. "Look Shadowheart!" He meowed proudly Roseheart padded in and glanced around. Shadowheart purred half asleep Roseheart spotted Wildfire in the reeds slightly and ran to him. "Hi!" she purred. Shadowheart jumped up and narrowed her eyes and growled at Roseheart Roseheart glanced at Shadowheart and came up to her, "Yes?" she asked confused. Wildfire crouched down and hid in the grass Shadowheart "He is mine" she wispered in her ear "I know, but we're still friends" Roseheart tried to hide the hurt in her eyes. Shadowheart "If i see anything more then friendship Rapidclan is going to have one less mouth to feed." she growled Wildfire peeked up and glanced nervously at the two-she-cats. Shadowheart growled then went back to he spot Roseheart ignored Wildfire, "We used to be so close. What happened?" Wildfire sank down and hid in the grass again Shadowheart "Wildfire come over her and lay with me" she said with a purr Roseheart felt her heart sink, and padded to where Wildfire was and hunted some prey. "I would but we can't go back empty pawed" He mewed " I'll just hunt a little more" He dissapeared into the grass once more Shadowheart "I will hunt with you" she called to him Roseheart felt something bristle against her fur, a warm fuzzy feeling, she saw Wildfire next to her stalking a mouse. She padded away quickly. Wildfire caught the mouse quickly and waited for Shadowheart Weird he thought as he saw Roseheart run off. Shadowheart stalked a mouse not once sheathing her claws I love him. Roseheart thought quietly. Wildfire padded off and stalked another rabbit. He jumped and caught it. "Do you think we have enough" He meowed trying to ease the tension Roseheart kept silent, but padded up to the group. Shadowheart noded tering at the grass Roseheart glanced at Shadowheart quickly. "Whats going on?" He mewed."Are you two ok?" "Perfect" Roseheart muttered slightly. Shadowheart "Never better" she said Roseheart glanced at him with hurt-filled eyes and looked away. Wildfire was skeptical but picked up his prey and headed towards camp. Roseheart followed. Roseheart stumbled along a patch of longer grass and fell. Shadowheart bit Rosehearts tail until she felt a little blood come out Roseheart let out a loud, long, painful yell. Shadowheart ran to the side of Wildfire ackting like she didnt do it Blood was oozing out of Roseheart's tail and Roseheart screamed in pain. Shadowheart looked at her "Whats wrong" "You bit me! Just smell my tail, it's her scent." Roseheart yowled in pain and agony. Shadowheart "Because you rubed your tail on me!" "No I didn't!" Roseheart was screaming now. "We shouldn't be fighting each other" Wildfire mewed nervously "She bit me!" Roseheart yowled then went limp for a few moments. Shadowheart "You beleave me right" she told Wildfire Roseheart eyes filled with hatred and disbelief, "Wildfire, if you believe her..I" Roseheart went limp again. Shadowheart laughed at her then walked away Blood gushed from her tail and reached her stomach. Wildfire padded over to Roseheart. "Do you need some help?" he mewed Shadowheart came back with some cob webs "Here" Wildfire applied the cob webs to Rosehearts tail "I'm no medicine cat" he mewed as he looked at his sloppy job Shadowheart "Its better than nothing" Roseheart winced, but managed to mutter, "She bit me.." "We can argue about the later" he mewed softly" Right now we need to get you back to camp" Shadowheart rubbed on Wildfire "Do you still like me?" she asked " Y...yes. Why did you bite Roseheart?" He asked He then shyed away expecting the she-cat to be angry Shadowheart "Because i thought you liked her and not me"